Con solo una sonrisa más basta
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Mi primer fic D/Hr, Hermione esta intentando olvidar a Harry, y Draco esta logrando hacerlo, podra hacerlo? CAP 2 Up, dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Este es el primer fic Draco y Hermione que hago, así que tal vez no sea tan bueno, pero tampoco es tan malo. Se lo dedico exclusivamente a Carol, porque fue gracias a ella que me propuse hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Con una sonrisa más basta.  
  
De Lis.  
  
Draco paseaba de lado a lado por la sala común de Slytherin, cuanto detestaba a Harry Potter. Todo era Harry Potter, que si hizo esto que si hizo aquello, que él es lo mejor, que él es el más guapo, TODO lo bueno tenía que estar relacionado con él; Hasta ella.  
  
¿Por qué él, un Malfoy tenía que enamorarse de una como ella? No tenían nada en común, es decir, ni en físico se parecían, y peor aún siendo ella una sangre sucia, era el colmo del amor. Si su madre y su padre se hubiesen enterado antes de morir, hubiesen hecho lo que fuese necesario para matarla o peor aún, borrarle a él de su corazón el único amor sincero que había sentido hasta esa etapa de su vida. En fin, si ella no lo hubiese salvado, tal vez el nunca s hubiese enamorado.  
  
Y ahora ella...  
  
Lloraba...  
  
Pero él no podía hacer nada.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore necesita verte urgentemente, es mejor que vengas pronto parece desesperado.  
  
Granger.  
  
Como le hubiese gustado cambiar ese "Malfoy" por un Draco, ese "Dumbledore necesita verte urgentemente" por un Yo necesito verte urgentemente, incluso ese "Granger" por un adorable Hermione. Pero no, no era así y sabía muy bien que tenía que aceptarlo. Porque la vida para él siempre fue como él quiso que fuera, a su modo, a su conveniencia, pero ella... ella nunca podría ser de él (Draco) porque siempre fue del "Siempre bueno de Potter" Y ahora que ella podría estar llorando y sufriendo por Draco, está sufriendo por él, por aquel desgraciado de Potter.  
  
Que ganas tenía de correr a sus brazos y secarle las lágrimas con un "Todo está bien, no te preocupes" o incluso escucharla llorar hasta que la luna se intercambiase con el sol, sin siquiera importarle que fuese por aquel maldito desgraciado. Daría su vida porque ella dejara de llorar y sonriera de nuevo, porque para él, una sonrisa más bastaría para sentirse bien consigo mismo.  
  
Ya ni valor le quedaba para verle la cara de nuevo, de mirarla a esos ojos que tanto le sedujeron. Era increíble que el solo pensar en los insultos que l restregó en la cara, se transformaran en fuertes punzadas que pegaban llenas de dolor en su corazón. Y es que el solo pensar en ella, ya era transformarse en un ser indefenso, en un ser inferior, incapaz de moverse y pensar al mismo tiempo.  
  
La lluvia caía. Atravesar los pasillos se sentía distinto. Cada vez que llovía era señal de que un alma caía al piso. Los rostros de todos tomaron expresiones extrañas, y sus miradas se tornaron grises, mientras que de todos esos ojos, se deslizaban piedritas brillantes mezcladas con dolor. Pero él no. Él no lloraba por nada ni por nadie, sólo se reía y burlaba de los más indefensos y veía a los demás con desprecio y poder ¿Qué era más difícil? ¿Vivir o morir?  
  
Los pasos eran más leves, los pasillos más largos y el amor menos cercano... El amor, vaya palabra para un Malfoy ¿Quién iba a pensar que el descorazonado de Draco Malfoy alguna vez llegaría a amar sinceramente en su vida?  
  
El llanto retumbaba por toda su cabeza, ya lo sentía cerca, el dolor le invadía el poco de corazón que aún no se le había roto. Pero sólo una voz, solamente una pudo calmarlo...  
  
-...Draco... -Se le paralizó el corazón, sonaban tan bonitas aquellas dos sílabas pronunciadas por esa dulce voz- Harry... Harry...  
  
Pero claro, no todo podía ser como el quería, siempre tenía ella que nombrar a ese degenerado de Potter...  
  
Le dirigió una mirada al chico que yacía en una de las tantas camas de aquella enfermería. Y allí entendió...  
  
-Ya no me queda nadie- Hermione apretó sus manos fuertemente, tratando evitar llorar. Agachó su cabeza y se tiró contra el suelo. Comenzó a darle fuertes golpes y a gritar. Eran gritos combinados con llantos, llantos mezclados con dolor y dolor mezclado con amor. Era el típico odio a la muerte. ¿Acaso entonces eso respondía su pregunta? Acaso la muerte era más difícil.  
  
Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione, se agachó y le subió el rostro con mucha delicadeza. Aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba ver estaban rojos e hinchados del llanto, y esa boca que siempre había deseado besar temblaba incansablemente ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Qué le impedía ser feliz por pocos minutos? Su sufrimiento, el de la mujer que ama y el suyo mismo.  
  
-Se me fueron todos... Ahora sólo me quedas tú- A pesar de su completa mudez y sorpresa que se llevó pudo pronunciar una palabra.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
Silencio... Silencio.... Las voces se apagaron, las lágrimas se secaron.  
  
-Toda mi vida soñé con... - Hizo una pequeña pausa- Con casarme y tener hijos como todo cuento de hadas, me parecía que era algo tan simple y sencillo, total, no había conocido el amor. Pero cuando comenzamos Hogwarts, allí todo cambió. Conocí a Harry y a Ron. Desde que lo vi a él, mi corazón no dejó de latir, estaba tan emocionada, sentía el estómago revuelto y lleno de maripositas, me enamoré como un tonta, fue un amor a primera vista, ¿Pero acaso un hombre como él podía fijarse en una mujer como yo?, Digo, él era famoso, hijo de magos y guapo, yo no tenía nada de eso, ¿Qué hubiese podido darle? Él nunca se fijaría en mi, así que me hice su amiga para al menos poder estar cerca de él, todo el tiempo que quisiera.  
  
Pasaron los años y esa amistad se volvió cada vez más fuerte, pero yo lo seguía amando, seguía deseando que me besara, que me dijera algo, solo algo que me demostrara que se interesaba en mí más que como una amiga- Se detuvo - Pero nunca fue así...  
  
Él quería decir algo, pero todo estaba trancado en su cabeza; De su boca no salían más que ruidos cobardes. Y se preguntaba como ella podía despreciarse tanto.  
  
-Y justamente ahora... Que m besó, me tuvo en sus brazos, me acarició, justamente ahora... todo se derrumbó ¡AHORA QUE PODÍAMOS SER FLICES! ¡QUE PODÍAMOS REALIZAR NUESTRAS VIDAS JUNTOS! ¿ ¡TENÍA QUE MORIR? ! ¡ES QUE ESTO ES UNA VIDA DE MIER--... -Hermione se tumbó en los brazos de Draco, pegándole a sus piernas y mojándole cada rincón de su camisa.  
  
-Hermione yo...  
  
Hermione no lo escuchó, simplemente lloró... y lloró...  
  
************************************************T~T  
  
-Y rogamos porque su espíritu valiente y noble descanse en paz. Démosle las gracias a este valiente hombre que nos salvó de la tragedia, y que quede algo de él en nuestros corazones.  
  
No solo estaban los amigos y profesores de Harry, millones de personas lloraban incansablemente por aquel héroe que los había salvado, pero Hermione no lloraba, se le habían acabado las lágrimas, ya no sentía otra cosa que un terrible vacío en todo su cuerpo que le hacía tener hasta ganas de caer y no regresar.  
  
-Señorita Granger, tome, esta carta se la escribir el joven Potter antes de morir, dice que sólo quiere que usted la vea.  
  
Hermione no dijo ni movió un músculo, él sabía que iba a morir pero nunca se lo dijo.  
  
Para mi amada Hermione.  
  
Lo primero que quisiera decirte es que te pido perdón, ya sé que justo en estos momentos debes estar muy enfadada conmigo, pero no quisiera ser un muerto amargado.  
  
Te amo.  
  
Es lo único que me interesa que sepas.  
  
Y también que me detesto a mí mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes, y también perdona a Ron, cuando me encuentre con él te prometo que se lo diré (Que tú lo perdonaste) no quiero que ande vagando en su vida de muerto arrepentido por todo lo que te hizo.  
  
No quiero que por mi muerte dejes tu vida al olvido, porque ya sé de alguien que quisiera estar contigo, y créeme, también él está muy arrepentido de lo que pudo haberte hecho en el pasado.  
  
Busca la felicidad mira que ella te está buscando a ti.  
  
  
  
No sabía por qué estaba segura de que ese alguien era Draco, tenía que buscarlo.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Draco, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, sabes, realmente no era mi intención.  
  
-Dame una oportunidad.  
  
-Ya la tienes.  
  
Hermione corrió hacia los brazos de Draco, sólo que esta vez no lloró, sólo sonrió.  
  
-Con esa sonrisa me basta- Draco sonrió también y la cargó hasta un parque muy cercano- Siempre quise decirte que te amo, no hace falta que digas nada, sólo escucha- Draco comenzó a relatarle lo que sentía, como se había enamorado locamente de ella cuando ésta le había salvado la vida, cuanto le agradecía por haberle enseñado a amar y a sentir.  
  
-Draco prométeme algo.  
  
-Lo que sea...  
  
-Dime que me harás feliz.  
  
-Lo más que pueda- Hermione se le acercó lentamente y tomó sus manos con dulzura, después las subió las manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros, las enredó luego por su cuello (El de Draco) y acercó sus labios a los e él. Los rozó y luego los unió un poco más. Entrelazó su lengua con la de él y se sumieron en un dulce pero a la vez apasionante beso. Se separaron lentamente y Hermione lo miró con una dulzura inigualable, Draco que siempre tenía una mirada llena de asco la tornó a una con ojitos de nene alegre y simplemente una mirada valió más que mil palabras.  
  
  
  
######  
  
  
  
-¿Crees que Harry sea feliz?- Hermione aún estaba triste, ahora recogía las cosas que le quedaban en la casa de sus padres.  
  
-Yo creo que a alguien como él si le debe ir bien allá, digo, nunca he entendido a Potter, porque nunca me cayó- Hermione le corrigió- Bueno, Harry, digo eso porque como siempre lo acusaban de todo, le pasaba también de todo, pues le debe ir mucho mejor allá, ahí no recibe ninguna queja. Al menos eso creo, aunque pensándolo bien, también debe extrañarte un montón ¿Qué hombre no?  
  
-Ojalá y así sea. Gracias Draco, por ayudarme, te prometo que haré todo por corresponder a esa amabilidad.  
  
-Con solo una sonrisa más basta-Draco la miró y como repuesta recibió eso tan bonito y sincero que hacía Hermione al sentirse feliz; Sonreír.  
  
-Eres tan dulce, ¿Por qué no lo habías demostrado antes?  
  
-No se me había ocurrido  
  
-Que tonto fuiste- Después siguieron recogiendo las cosas más valiosas para ella y luego recogerían las de Harry.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
-¿Sabes algo? Me ha sido muy difícil olvidar a Harry, pero contigo... Tú me has hecho entender que siempre he valido por lo que soy, no por lo que los demás creen que soy. Y estoy segura de que ahora si puedo decirle "LO AMO SEÑOR DRACO MALFOY, LO AMO.  
  
Draco la cogió por la cintura y besó aquellos labios carnosos con amor y pasión, luego bajó delicadamente por su cuello, subiendo rápidamente hasta sus ojos.  
  
-Y yo debo decirle señorita Granger, que aparte de besar muy bien, mentira, de ser la mujer más hermosa de todas, eres la única que ha logrado entenderme y amarme como siempre he querido, como siempre he soñado.  
  
-Ay Draco... Ven vamos, haga suya esta damisela ahora. Te deseo, te amo demasiado...  
  
-Pero primero, déjeme llevarla a un lugar más romántico, que te parece ¿Mi nuevo apartamento?  
  
-Draco no bromees.  
  
-No es una broma, lo compré especialmente para ti y para mi, como sé que no quieres vivir en la casa de tus padres, ahora te quedarás conmigo ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Me parece que se está volviendo loco- Hermione rió.  
  
-Sip, pero loco por ti.  
  
Y así fue el comienzo de un gran amor.  
  
  
  
¿Fin?  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ok, que les pareció?, fue un rápido momento de inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado, después de todo es mi primer fic de esta pareja y fíjense que es demasiado bien escribir de ellos, claro que principalmente para mi ta Hermi y Harry, bueno en realidad este fic tiene un poco de H/hr porque taban enamorados pero más nada. No sé si continuarlo, veamos como se me da. Ya sé que si es de un solo cap. Ta muy corto, voy a ver.  
  
¿Qué te pareció Carol?  
  
  
  
DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pero me acuerdo de ti

**Con una sonrisa más basta.**

****

**Pero me acuerdo de ti.**

****

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal (uh uh)   
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar (uh oh oh)   
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie   
Ahora que me va muy bien   
Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar (mmh)   
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar (no, uh)  
Ahora ya (ahora ya) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)   
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo._

- ¿Cómo amaneció mi nene favorito?

- Estupendamente- Hermione le besó la frente dulcemente, colocándole el desayuno en a cama. Se sentó a su lado y contempló aquellos ojos grises y él también miró los de su amada. Así se quedaron por varios minutos- ¡Al diablo con el desayuno!

- Drac...- La agarró por los hombros y la jaló hacia sí. Comenzó a besarle suavemente los labios, acariciando con ternura su cabello, desamarrándole la coleta que llevaba puesta.

         Luego bajó por su cuello, besando cada uno de sus extremos. Hermione lo tomó por la barbilla y lo alzó de nuevo hasta la altura de sus ojos, volviendo a quedar frente a frente. Comenzó a  besarle los labios pero con más pasión, mezclando aún más el sabor de su boca con la de su amado. Draco bajó sus manos hasta la camiseta de su novia removiendo delicadamente los botones, dejándole luego su pecho completamente desnudo. Hermione gimió, haciéndole lo mismo a él. Cambió luego su posición, ahora ella se encontraba sobre él, besando su pecho suavemente.

         El chico la cargó y la dirigió consigo al baño. Tomó su varita llenando completamente la bañera. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y corrió hacia ella, cargándola nuevamente. Estallaron en risas y se resbalaron con el piso mojado, se pararon con dificultad y continuamente Draco alzó a Hermione dando vueltas con ella. Se encaminaron hacia la bañera completamente muertos de risa. Primero se metió Hermione, seguida por un Draco totalmente adolorido por la tremenda caída que se echó.

         Hermione exploró todos los shampoo que habían, y toda clase de jabones que estaban sobre la repisa, sacando uno que curiosamente no tenía etiqueta.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un jab... – Tarde, ya Hermione se lo había echado en el cabello y se lo revolvía traviesamente como cualquier niña pequeña- ¿Conque esas tenemos?- Tomó el baño de espumas y se lo vació de cuerpo a cabeza, quedando como un muñequita de navidad.

- Ya verá Drac –Agarró las uvas que estaban a su lado, y luego las exprimió sacándoles el jugo, que le cubrió el rostro totalmente.

- No sabe mal, pero sabría mejor con un beso tuyo- Draco se le acercó y la besó apasionadamente, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

- Te amo Draco, te amo.

- Yo también, LA AMO, LA ADORO, LA QUIERO...

*^^*

- Ya se me está arrugando la piel cielo ¿No crees que ya es hora de salir?

- No, me gustas hasta con la piel arrugada.

- Ush, que tonto eres- Rieron divertidamente.

- Está bien, pero como es sábado quiero divertirme al máximo. Que tal suena ¿Moonlight?

- Yo encantada.

- Entonces princesa a arreglarse.

*^^*

- Drac, qué color te gusta más, el negro o el rojo.

- Los dos te hacen ver muy sensual, pero para esta noche el negro.

         Hermione se echó varias miradas en el espejo. Se subió un poco el vestido (Bueno en realidad era una túnica semitransparente con un vestido negro por debajo) y le preguntó al espejo qué opinaba.

- Se te ve genial, pero ponte el collar de perlas- Sugirió el espejo- Te has de ver divina con él.

- Gracias.

- ¿Nos vamos cielo?

- -Si ya voy, Adiós Crooky- Hermione se despidió de su gato y cerró la puerta.

- Fuiu, ¿De qué cielo bajaste?

- Del de tú sonrisa ¿Nos vamos?

- Ya lo creo.

         Draco y Hermione caminaron por las calles de Cosmo Alley, tomados de las manos y recostados uno del otro. Eso era lo bueno de Cosmo Alley, podías caminar tranquilamente sin temer a que te atacaran ni nada. Todo quedaba cerca, habían hasta tiendas de bromas, era un lugar muy cómodo para vivir.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y otra vez pierdo la calma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se me desgarra el alma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se borra mi sonrisa   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y mi mundo se hace trizas (uuh oh)   
  
Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar   
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad (oh uh)   
Ahora ya (ahora ya) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)   
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

         Hermione comenzó a llorar.

- No llores amor, sabes que detesto verte llorar.

- No puedo evitarlo. Ay Drac...

- Mira, estás muy bonita, se te va a arruinar el maquillaje.

- No lo creo, es mágico.

- Sí pero con ojos rojos ningún maquillaje se ve bien.

         La chica se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Draco la abrazó y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Es bonito verdad?

- Adorable- Entraron juntos y pidieron inmediatamente algo de beber. Draco pidió una cerveza de calabaza y Hermione una de mantequilla, pero prefirieron no comer nada.

**_Only you... can hear my song_**

**_Only you... can hear my song_**

**_Luna tú..._**

**_Cuantos on los cantos que escuchaste ya_**

**_Cuantas las palabras dichas para ti_**

**_Que han surcado el cielo solo por losan _**

**_Una noche en el cuarto de tu soledad_**

**_Los amantes se refugian en tu luz_**

**_Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón_**

**_Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión_**

**_Luna que me miras ahora escu... chame_**__

- ¿Me concede este baile damisela?

- Por supuesto.

         Comenzaron a desplazarse por la pista de baile. Draco tomó cuidadosamente (Con sus dos manos) la cintura de Hermione y ella colocó las suyas alrededor de su cuello.

         Se dejaron llevar por el sonido de la música, se miraban mutuamente con cariño, mientras sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro. Cada uno iba explorando cada vez más allá la mirada del otro, era increíble ese sentimiento que producía, incluso sentían esas maripositas que se sienten cuando uno se está enamorando. Se sentían uno solo, sentían el amor...

         Después de unos minutos de absolutas miradas, Hermione se recostó en el pecho de él y él sobre su cabeza.

**_Only you...can hear my song_**

**_Only you... can hear my song_**

**_Luna tú sabes el secreto de la eternidad_**

**_Y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad_**

**_Guíame que aquí mi corazón te oye_**

**_Me siento perdido y no sé por qué... no sé_**

**_Si hay amor es_**

**_En nuestros corazones_**

**_Amor de fuego que todo lo puede arrasar_**

**_Luna tú alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad _**

**_En tu cara oculta que miseria habrá_**

**_Todos escondemos siempre algún perfil_**

**_Somos corazones bajo el temporal_**

**_Ángeles de barro que deshacen mar_**

**_Sueños del otoño de esta necedad_**

**_Hijos de ésta tierra envuelta por tu luz_**

**_Hijos que en la noche vuelven a... morar_**__

         Ciertas lágrimas mojaron el pecho el pecho del chico, lágrimas frías y tristes, pero a la vez llenas de amor.

- ¡Lo siento Drac!, no puedo evitarlo. Tú me ayudaste a olvidar pero... aún así me persigue, me persigue su sombra. Es tan triste, por qué si soy tan feliz contigo me tiene que seguir persiguiendo.

- Por más que intentes, nunca lo vas a poder arrancar completamente de tu corazón Mio, eso fu un verdadero amor y esas cosas se marcan en ti de por vida.

- Pero éste también es un verdadero amor, yo te amo Draco, TE AMO...

- Y también o Mio, también yo.

**_Si hay amor es_**

**_En nuestros corazones_**

**_Amor de fuego_**

**_Que todo lo puede_**

**_El amor es el que vuelve a elevar nuestras pasiones_**

**_Es la fuerza_**

**_Que el mundo hará siempre girar_**

**_Only you... can hear my song_**

**_Only you... can hear my song_**__

- Dime algo Mio, ¿Aún lloras cuando no estoy?

- Sí... pero hace tiempo que no lo hago, es más ya me extrañaba que no...

- Entonces te prometo que no te quedarás más sola. Ya no llorarás más porque estaré todo el día contigo.

- Pero cariño... Tu trabajo...

- Vendrás conmigo, en esta fase tan difícil para ti prometo no dejarte sola, voy a cuidarte como se cuida a un bebe.

- Draco, ¿Cómo es que te merezco? Tú mereces a alguien mejor

- Tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, para qué voy a pedir más Con sólo una sonrisa más basta para sentirme el hombre más dichoso del mundo, con sólo eso ya sacias todos mis deseos. Eres para lo que nací, yo nací sólo para hacerte feliz, al menos ahora esa es mi misión.

- Lo olvidaré, porque tú me has ayudado hacerlo, lo voy a olvidar, voy a encerrar esa sombra en el olvido. Vamos a ser completamente felices.

         Y a la luz de la luna, la luna que guarda los secretos de los amantes que se aman de verdad, que escucha a los desdichados y las tristezas de los demás, bajo esa luna se amaron una vez más.

**_Only you... can hear my song_**

**_Only you... can hear my song_**

**_Luna tú..._**

**_Cuantos on los cantos que escuchaste ya_**

**_Cuantas las palabras dichas para ti_**

**_Que han surcado el cielo solo por losan _**

**_Una noche en el cuarto de tu soledad_**

**_Los amantes se refugian en tu luz_**

**_Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón_**

**_Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión_**

**_Luna que me miras ahora escu... chame_**

*^^*

- Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes.

- Te acompaño con eso Draco- Molly, la madre de Ron preparaba un delicioso almuerzo.

- Sí, hace tiempo que no sonreía así- Draco le tomó las manos.

- Gracias por la invitación Molly- Hermione sonrió.

- OH, no, no hay nada que agradecer, ustedes dos son como de la familia.

- Señor Arthur, siento mucho todos los problemas que mi padre le pudo ocasionar, no quisiera que entre nosotros hubiera ese problema, verá...

- No te preocupes Draco, yo sé que eres buen chico, simplemente te tenían influenciado, eso nos puede pasar a todos, yo sé que de verdad lo sientes.

- Entonces ya que todos estamos en paz podemos comenzar a comer.

- Gracias por la comida- Dijeron todos al unísono. La comida estaba deliciosa, disfrutaron tanto como en viejos tiempos. Por supuesto que se notaba la ausencia de Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero no podían revivirlos, después de todo la vida continúa.

- Hermione prueba este jugo, es delicioso.

- Gracias Fred.

- Todos miraban atentamente, si ese jugo venía de Fred cualquier cosa podía pasar.

- Mio, no te asustarías si te digo que tu pelo se está tornando amarillo verdad.

- ¿Qué dijiste Drac?

- Freeeeeeeeeed, Geooooorge, vengan acá, deja no más que les coja, se las van a ver conmigo- Molly salió corriendo tras ellos.

- Pero ma, míralos, ahora sí que son una pareja adorable ¿A que sí?- Todos rieron la verdad es que hasta parecían hermanos.

- Hace tiempo que esperaba esto...

- ¿Ya ves Mio?, todos lo afrontaron tan bien como tú.

- Sí pero ellos no tenían un novio que se asegurara de eso.

- Te amo

- Yo también.

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar   
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad (oh uh)   
Ahora ya (ahora ya) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)   
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo   
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y otra vez pierdo la calma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se me desgarra el alma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se borra mi sonrisa   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti (noooo)___

Notas de la autora:

Que maluco esta capi, solo ocho páginas T_T, bueno hice lo que pude. Espero que les haya gustado. Carol... hice lo que pude. Gracias a los que me dejaron review, a ver que continuación se me ocurre ahora. NO se van a casar jejejejeje de pana gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Hay dos canciones en este capi, una de christina aguilera (Pero me acuerdo de ti) y una de Alessandro Safina (Luna) en realidad fue por eso que el capi ta más larguito.

Besotes

Lis

REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
